Whole
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: To say it was love at first sight, is utterly and totally wrong. The first time they saw each other was when Scott and Stiles was looking for Scott's inhaler in the woods and they just so happen to walk on Derek's land. Stiles brushed off the meeting like it was no big deal. Derek, however, had this gut wrenching pain start in his stomach when Stiles walked away.


To say it was love at first sight, is utterly and totally wrong. The first time they saw each other was when Scott and Stiles was looking for Scott's inhaler in the woods and they just so happen to walk on Derek's land. Stiles brushed off the meeting like it was no big deal. Derek, however, had this gut wrenching pain start in his stomach when Stiles walked away. Derek didn't know why. Was he some kind of witch? Did he put a spell on Derek? Derek thought, and thought, but no matter what, Derek could not stop thinking about Stiles. Derek wanted to say something to Stiles. But he didn't want to embarrass himself, or he never had the time.

When Stiles and Derek had gotten stuck in the pool by the Kanima, Derek was kinda happy. He got to spend some time with Stiles. The person who he was crushing on since that one faithful night in the woods. But the bad part was that Derek became paralyzed and Stiles had to keep his head above water. The only good thing that came out of that was the Derek got to smell Stiles. Yea, that kinda sound creepy, but Derek got to find out that Stiles _likes _Derek also. Derek was thrilled when he found out. But how was Derek going to ask Stiles out when they had to find out who the Kanima was?

Turns out that Jackson was the Kanima, and Peter was able to make himself come back to life by Lyida. Who knew?! So Derek had five people welcomed into the Pack that year. Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson, Scott, and Stiles. Derek debated on letting Peter into the Pack, but decided not to. At least Intel he asked the Pack.

Three years later the Pack expanded. Lyida, Danny, Peter, and Allison was also welcome into the Pack. In that time Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson had learned how to control their inner wolf. Danny and Stiles was knows as the researchers and cooks. Scott was the right hand werewolf. Boyd was the left hand werewolf. Lyida helped with home-work and house work. Isaac and Jackson helped the Pack with training and fixing the old Hale house. Derek couldn't have been more proud of his Pack.

But then came the Alpha Pack. The Alpha Pack became horrified that the human in the Pack knew about werewolves, and that their was a hunter in the Pack. The Alpha's attacked the Hale Pack. The favor was in the Alpha Pack. Intel one of the Alpha started to fight Stiles. Stiles was good at blocking attacks. But he couldn't stop one. The Alpha grabbed Stiles' stomach with bloodied claws and almost ripped out Stiles entire stomach. When Stiles screamed in pain, Derek looked over to where Stiles and the Alpha was. The last thing Derek remember was seeing Stiles fall to the floor, half way dead, then a flash of red.

Derek killed the Alpha in an instant. Then jumped on another. Then another. Scott took out some too. So did the rest of the Pack. After the Hale Pack defeated the Alpha Pack, Derek carefully picked Stiles up and carried him to the Hale House. Deaton was already there. After several hours and many terrifying screams of pain. Deaton walked out of Stiles bed room with bloodied gloves.

"How is he, Deaton?" Jackson, they only one able to speak at the moment asks.

"Fine for now. He's resting. You all may see him. Just be careful." Deaton says before he walks out the door.

When the Pack walks into Stiles' room they see Derek holding Stiles' hand. When Derek looks at the Pack. They know that Stiles is Derek's mate. They now know why Stiles has always felt like a male version of a mother to them. They now know why they always have this urge to protect Stiles. They now know that their Pack is whole. They know that when the sit around Stiles and he gives them this half-smile, that everything _will _be okay. _Stiles _will be okay.

One week later, Stiles is back to talking no stop. Running from room to room collecting dirty laundry. Just like he always did before the Alpha Pack. Stiles and Danny make dinner again, like they always do. Stiles helps Isaac do some research on a school project. Allison teaches Lyida and Danny how to use a bow and arrow. Jackson and Isaac come up with a new training pattern. Scott and Boyd go on patrol. Lyida checks homework. Everything goes back to normal. But this time when everybody goes to bed. Stiles no longer goes to his room. He walks into Derek's room and go to sleep with Derek.

When the Pack graduates from High School. Derek proposes to Stiles. Scott does the same to Allison. Jackson and Lyida, Erica and Boyd, and Isaac and Danny, also get engaged. They have a nice big werewolf wedding. Stiles' dad, Scott's mom, Allison's dad, Erica and Boyd's parents, and Danny's parents show up. Many friends from school do too. Everybody was happy. Everybody is happy.

One year later Scott and Allison has twins. One boy (Adam) and one girl (Laura). Lyida and Jackson has a baby boy (Jacob). Erica and Boyd has a little girl (Chelsey). Isaac and Danny adopt a little girl (Jordan) and a little boy (Bryce). Derek and Stiles adopted twin girls (Hannah and Macy). When they turn four they learn about werewolves. Adam, Laura, Jacob, and Chelsey are born werewolf. Jordan, Bryce, Hanna, and Macy wanna be turned when they get older.

Thirteen years later Jordan, Bryce, Hanna, and Macy get the bite. They all take to it. The Pack is all as it should. Everybody is happy, fun-loving, and whole.

Two years later, on the day when the Pack almost lost Stiles, their kids gathered everybody in the living room.

"We know that today is kinda a sad day for you guys" Adam begins.

"And we don't want our Pack to feel sad." Laura says next.

"So we decided to sing you a song." Hanna says.

"To cheer you up!" Macy says excitedly.

"So here it is." Jordan says.

(**Adam**, **Laura**, Jacob, **Chelsey**, _**Jordan**_, Bryce, _Hanna_, and _Macy_)

**I hope you never lose your love of each other  
You get your fill to love and will never lose the other  
May you never take the other for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed  
I hope you still feel loved when you stand without you lover  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give love a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
**

_I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

I hope you never fear those times in the future  
Never settle for the path of least hatred  
Hatin' might mean losing all your love ones  
Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'

**Don't let some Hell-bent heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to givin' up, reconsider  
Give the thoughts of love more than just a passing glance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
**  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
Love is a constant emotion always pulling us along  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone?

I hope you still feel loved when you stand without your lover  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give love a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

_**Dance  
Love is an emotion always pulling us along  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone?**_

"That was amazing you guys!" Stiles says wiping his eyes.

"Well always love you guys! No matter what. Don't you ever forget that!" Isaac says hugging his BabyGirl.

Years later when Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lyida, Boyd, Erica, Danny, and Isaac had all passed, Chelsey had become Alpha. She expanded the Pack. She offered the bite to kids she thought was in need of help. Adam, Laura, Jacob, Chelsey, Jordan, Bryce, Hanna, and Macy had all found their mates. Had their own kids. And live a long, happy, full, _whole,_ life.

_**THE END**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song I hope you dance by ****Lee Ann Womack.** **Or the characters of Teen Wolf. Drop off a comment if you want. The song that is in this story has been remade. It was originally I hope you Dance. I changed the lyrics. The original song is really good. You should listen to it!**


End file.
